How the Evil Became
by darkroses116
Summary: The story of how Ganondorf came to be. Possibly the first of a series, but I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own zelda.

**Chapter 1:**

"Did you hear?" Zarita whispered to Aliyah. "Nabila gave birth to a son!"

"Are you serious?" Aliyah whispered back in surprise. Zarita nodded. It had been one hundred years since a boy had been born in the Gerudo tribe. The Gerudo Thieves were a fierce tribe of all women, but every hundred years a boy who would become the next king was born. Everyone had expected Lanai to have a son, since it was said that she was a descendant of the last king, so it had been a great surprise when Nabila's baby had turned out to be a boy.

Nabila sat on her bed cradling her new born son in her arms. She was still young, only sixteen, and she had always been fairly weak, so most of the others had shunned her. How was it that she had become the mother of the future king? It should have been Lanai. Lanai and Nabila had been best friends since they were little, but the two girls couldn't have been more different. Lanai was eighteen, a much more suitable age for a young Gerudo to have her first child, especially if it was a son. She had always been exceptionally strong, and already she held a very high rank. And of course, there was the added factor that royal blood ran through her veins. Nabila sighed, and pressed the baby closer to her chest.

There was a light tap on the door, and Lanai burst into the room without even waiting for an answer. "Nabila!" she cried. "I just heard the news! That's great! Can I see him?" Nabila looked up at her friend's beaming face and smiled weakly. Lanai was already 38 weeks pregnant, and her own baby would be born in just a couple of weeks. Lanai saw her friend's forced smile, and immediately knew something was up. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to Nabila.

Nabila looked down at the baby in her arms, and fidgeted with the cloth it was wrapped in. "Oh, I don't know," she replied, with a sigh. "I guess it just doesn't feel right that I should be the one to have this baby.

"Now don't tell me you think _I_ should have been the one!" Lanai exclaimed. Nabila nodded. Lanai put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Listen, that whole thing about me being related to the last king is just a rumor. It's probably not even true! And just because you aren't particularly strong, doesn't mean anything. Not every one is suited for the life of a normal Gerudo. Maybe this life will suit you better."

Nabila smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Lanai exclaimed. "I'm always right!" Nabila laughed softly. Lanai wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own zelda.

**Chapter 2:**

"Maeron, will you play with me?" Nabooru begged, tugging at the young man's sleeve and looking up at him with her large, pleading eyes.

Maeron smiled at the small, six year old girl. "Sure," he said, bending down to pick her up. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide and go seek! Hide and go seek!" she yelled, bouncing up and down in his arms.

"Oh no! Not again! You always beat me at that game!" Maeron exclaimed, laughing, and throwing her up in the air.

"Ha ha! Silly" She put her hands on his cheeks, scrunching up his face. "I beat you at every game!"

"Nabooru!" Nabila called, coming out the door. "Nabooru, come! It's time for you training."

"Aaaw! But Mommy!" Nabooru wined, as Maeron set her down. "Mommy, we were about to play hide and seek!"

Nabila reached down and took the girl's hand. "I'm sorry, honey," she cooed, "maybe you can play with your brother later. Now go inside and get ready." Nabila watched as her daughter slowly went inside, still sulking, then turned to Maeron. "Maeron, don't worry about your sister. You need some time to do what you want. Go on. I'll take care of Nabooru." Nabila smiled, then turned and went back inside.

"Look, there he is!" Ulan said, pointing to Maeron as he walked by.

"That's him?" Tasmine asked. Ulan nodded. "Not very pretty, is he?" Ulan shook her head, and the girls giggled.

Maeron ignored them, and kept walking. He was used to the insults about his looks that he almost always received. He was used to the whispering and the mocking laughter. No…that was a lie. He wasn't used to it. He probably never would be. Though he had endured it all eighteen years of his life, it still hurt to be made fun of. Already he suffered emotional scars from it.

Sometimes he wished so badly to get out of it. Out of this hot, desert prison he had been forced to live in his entire life, never once allowed to set foot out of. 'You need some time to do what you want' his mother had said. What he really wanted to do was leave the Gerudo Fortress. He had heard stories of the outside world. A land where the air was cool, the water clear (and with plenty of it), and soft green grass covered the ground like the sand that covered the Gerudo Desert.

"Maeron!" Maeron snapped back to reality as two young girls came running towards him, calling his name. "Hi! Wanna eat lunch with us?" one of the girls said. "We have extra so we can share!" Maeron smiled, and nodded.

Maeron sat between Kacela and Sabra, half listening as Kacela chattered away. Kacela was seven years old, and Nabooru's best friend. She was a very active child, always talking and running around, and always had been. Sabra was three, and much more shy and reserved than her elder sister had ever been. Both were the children of Lanai, whose first child had died soon after birth.

Eventually, Lanai came and got her children, and Maeron was left alone. He sighed, and stared at the bridge leading out of Gerudo Fortress. It was so close, he could just take a few steps and he would be there. Then he could just walk across, and he would be free, if only for a little while. But there was the problem of the guards. They wouldn't let him through. They were under strict orders not to. He looked at the guards. They sat next to a boulder near the bridge, eating lunch and talking. They weren't paying attention. If he was careful, maybe he could sneak by them. Maeron stood up and walked slowly towards the bridge, making sure to tread silently. He reached the bridge, unnoticed by the careless guards. Carefully he opened the gate, hoping against hope it wouldn't creak. It didn't, and closed just as silently. Now he walked across the bridge. He was half way there, and still no one had noticed him. He crossed the second half, still unnoticed. He walked to the small plank, and carefully went down it. Now he was out of sight. He wouldn't have to worry about being caught now.

Then it struck him. He had made it! Now he really was free to do what he wanted. He ran across the stone strewn ground, until he came to a low fence. And beyond the fence, he saw grass. Miles of bright green grass, with a few trees scattered about. A cool breeze blew across his face. It was amazing! He walked towards the grass he assumed was Hyrule Field.


	3. Chapter 3

great news! I OWN ZELDA! MWA HA HA HA HA! ok well, i dont really. sniffs it's not fair.

**Chapter 3:**

As he walked down the path that wound through out Hyrule Field, Maeron saw a sign. It said 'Lake Hylia'. He remembered Lanai telling him about lakes when he was little. They were giant pools of water that sometimes spread for miles. Lake Hylia was the nearest to Hyrule, and the most well know. Curious to see this "lake", Maeron walked down the path leading to Lake Hylia.

As he neared the water, Maeron heard singing. It was a woman's voice, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. When he rounded the corner, he saw a young woman. She was nude, and appeared to be bathing. Blushing, he leapt behind a nearby tree.

Maeron peered at the young woman from behind the tree. She appeared to be about seventeen, and was very beautiful. She had long black hair that came to her waist, and her body was slender and filled out in all the right places. The song she sang gave him the feeling of being with horses.

Suddenly, the young woman screamed. Startled, Maeron looked closely, and saw that she was being attacked by a Blue Tektite. It bit her on the shoulder, and she moaned in pain. It then started to drag her off into the water. She hit at it weakly, but it didn't even flinch. Maeron jumped out from behind the tree and ran towards the tektite, drawing the dagger which he always carried around. He flung himself at the tektite and pulled it off the young woman, stabbing the dagger into its head.

The young woman stood up slowly, holding her shoulder. She stared at him for a moment, then said, "Were you…spying on me?"

Maeron blushed again. "W-well, I wasn't really sp-spying or anything. I was j-just…" She gave him a look. "Yeah, I was." he admitted.

She stared at him again for a moment, then yelled, "YOU CREEP!" and slapped him hard.

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier," Kya said, as Maeron wrapped a bandage around her shoulder.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I shouldn't have been spying on you."

Kya laughed. "You're right! You shouldn't have been spying on me!" she agreed. "But if you hadn't been, I would probably be dead now. I guess I should thank you. So…thank you."

Maeron helped her up. "Come on, I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Lon Lon Ranch."

"Oh, well, I don't exactly know where that is."

Kya looked at him curiously. "You're not from around here are you?"

Maeron shook his head. "Guess you can tell."

"Yeah, but it's not just because you don't know where Lon Lon Ranch is. Lot's of people don't know where it is, because most people get milk from Deragon Ranch." Kya smiled sadly. "I can tell by your skin tone, and the shape of your ears. Even the way you dress is different from the Hylians."

"Yeah, that's true." Maeron said. "I come from the desert."

"Oh, so you're a Gerudo?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool." Kya smiled at him. "Come on, let's go. I'll show you the way to my home."

A few hours later, Maeron and Kya arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. It was located near a small village, several miles away from Lake Hylia. A young girl who looked about thirteen came running towards them when they entered the ranch. "Kya!" she yelled. "Are you alright? I've been so worried! Where have you been?"

Kya laughed at the hysteric girl. "Don't worry! I'm fine! Honest!"

"What do you mean you're fine? Look at your arm!" the girl cried, as she caught sight of the bloody bandage. "And who's he?"

"This is Maeron." Kya replied, waving her hand at him. "Maeron, this is Avalon."

"It's nice to meet you." Maeron said, bowing slightly. Avalon didn't say anything, and glared at him suspiciously.

Kya laughed at Avalon again. "Avalon, relax. He didn't do anything to me. I was attacked by a tektite, and he saved me."

"I see." Avalon turned to Maeron. "Thank you for saving Kya." she said. "Do you live near here?" Maeron shook his head. "Well, if you don't have anywhere else to stay, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Well, I don't want to intrude…" Maeron began, hesitantly.

"No, no! We insist!" Kya interrupted, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the house. "It's the least we could do to thank you for saving me."

That night Avalon lay in her bed and watched while Kya sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair, and humming to herself. "You like him, don't you?" Avalon commented.

Kya startled, and whirled around. "Oh!" she breathed. "I didn't realize you were awake." Avalon smiled apologetically. "What do you mean?" Kya asked.

"Well, I don't think I've seen you in front of a mirror in months." Avalon said.

Kya smiled sadly. "I don't know. He's just…different, you know?" Avalon nodded in agreement. "But…I can't say that I like him. No matter how different he is, the fact still remains that he's a man. I won't ever let myself go through that again."

"Yeah, I know." Avalon said. "I just thought that maybe…" She shook her head. "Well, it's late. We should probably get to sleep." Kya nodded, and climbed into her bed, turning off the lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own zelda.

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Kya woke up a couple of hours after dawn. She looked over at the bed beside her, and saw that Avalon was up. Walking into the next room where Maeron was staying, she saw that he was up too. "Oh gods!" she gasped. "How late did I sleep?"

Kya hurried outside, and nearly ran into Avalon. "Hey, sleepy head!" Avalon greeted her. "I was just coming to get you up."

"How late is it?" Kya asked.

"Don't worry. You didn't sleep _too_ late." Avalon assured her.

"Good." Kya went back into her room and started getting dressed. "Where's Maeron?" she asked, as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"He's in the barn getting fresh hay for the horses." Avalon replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was gonna ask him if he wanted me to show him around Hyrule after I finished my chores."

"Ooh, really?" Avalon said, teasingly. Kya glared at her. Avalon laughed. "Why don't you go on ahead? I can take care of things today."

"But…"

"I'm serious! There's not much left to do anyways. I can handle it!"

"Okay."

"Maeron!" Kya called. Maeron looked up as she entered the barn. "Hey, come on. I have to show you around Hyrule."

"Don't you want me to finish this?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Avalon said she would finish everything." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the barn.

"This is Malonia." Kya said, as they rode on horseback into the small town outside of Lon Lon Ranch. "Most people who buy milk and other stuff from our ranch live here."

As they rode by one of the houses a young man about sixteen years old came out of the house. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and other than a rather oversized nose, he was quite handsome.

"Hey, Talon!" Kya called, waving at the man.

"Hey!" he called back. "Is Avalon home?" Kya nodded. "Okay, thanks. See you around!" Talon waved and ran down the street toward the ranch.

"Who's that?' Maeron asked.

"That's Talon. He's Avalon's boyfriend." Kya explained.

"Isn't he kind of old for her?"

"Well, three years isn't too bad." Kya's hardened as she spoke. "And he's way better than her ex, Ingo. He's nineteen, and a real jerk. I don't know what she ever saw in him, and why she would date someone that much older than her anyways."

Kya looked down to hide the look of bitterness that swept across her face. _Besides, _she thought, _I'd much rather her fall in love with someone a few years older but who truly cares about her than…_ She stopped herself mid-thought, and looked up at Maeron and smiled. "Alright! On to Hyrule Castletown!" she said, galloping towards the castle.

Maeron looked around in amazement as he and Kya walked through the crowded streets of Hyrule Castletown. All around them people bustled around going into different shops or just looking in windows. A group of children ran past them, laughing with joy. "Wow!" he gasped. "It's so…amazing!"

Kya giggled at the look of astonishment on his face. "I guess it is pretty amazing." She smiled at him. "Okay, well we probably need to buy you some new clothes. You do kind of stand out."

Maeron compared his clothes with the clothes of other people and nodded his agreement. Kya began leading him to the store, weaving in and out of the crowds of people expertly, and he had to run to keep up with her, shoving past people and muttering hastened apologies. By the time they reached the clothes shop, he was out of breath. "Wow," he gasped, "I didn't know just walking to a store could be so much work." He leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

Kya laughed, and waited patiently while he rested. When he had finally caught his breath, they went into the store. Kya led Maeron through the many aisles of clothes, searching for something suitable. There were many different choices, but Kya thought none of them seemed quite right for Maeron. At last, she saw she saw an outfit that she liked. "Hey, Maeron, how about this?" she asked. Maeron didn't say anything. She turned around, and saw that he was gone. "Maeron?" she called. There was no reply. She walked around the area, thinking maybe he had stopped to look at something. Maeron was nowhere to be found.

Kya began to panic. What if he had left the store and gotten lost? She started running franticly around the store, calling out his name. At last, she caught sight of his bright red hair. She sighed in relief, and walked up to him. Glancing over his shoulder, she saw that he was looking intently at a pair of panty hose that he held in his hands. "Uh…Maeron? What are you doing?" she asked.

Maeron turned to look at her. "What are these for?" he asked, holding out the panty hose for her to see.

"Um…those are…" Kya began.

A look of realization crossed over Maeron's face. "Oooh!" he interrupted her. "I know what they're for!"

"Oh good," Kya breathed.

"They're a type of hat!" he exclaimed, pulling the panty hose over his hair so they hung down his back like a pair of bunny ears. Kya's mouth dropped, and she stood there in shock for a moment. "Well, how do I look?" Maeron inquired, striking a pose.

Kya began to laugh, and she tried to cover it with a cough, but was unable to and she burst out laughing. Maeron gave her a confused look, and she laughed harder. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and doubled over with laughter. "Maeron, th-those don't go on your h-head!" she gasped.

"They don't?" Maeron asked. Kya shook her head, still laughing hysterically. "Oh," he replied, and pulled the panty hose off his head. "What are they for then?"

Kya finally managed to calm herself down, and she straightened up, grasping the shelf with the panty hose for support. "Women wear them on their legs when they get dressed up," she exclaimed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously and throwing the hose back onto the shelf so enthusiastically that they dropped onto the floor.

Kya bent down to pick them up, and replaced them. "Now that that's over, I was going to say that I found some clothes for you to wear."

"I haven't laughed that hard in such a long time," Kya said, as she and Maeron walked back to where Kya had picked out the clothes she liked.

Maeron blushed again. "I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"Don't apologize silly!" Kya cried.

"Oh, ok." Maeron complied.

Kya rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless," she muttered. "Well, here we are!" She held up a white button-up shirt and a pair of loose navy pants for Maeron to see. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think they'll be great!" Kya said decisively. She looked Maeron over, then began sorting through the piles. "These should fit," she said when she found what she was looking for. She handed them to Maeron and directed him to try them on, indicating a curtain he could change behind.

Kya sat down on a bench near the curtains while Maeron changed. _I'm having so much fun, _she thought. _Just wait. I'll prove to you that I can be happy without you. That's right. You'll see._ She pulled her legs up against her body and buried her face in her knees. _Who are you kidding, Kya?_ she scolded herself. _You'll never be truly happy again._ A solitary tear rolled down her cheek, and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. _I won't cry! Not for him! Never again will I cry for him._

"Kya!" Maeron's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up, hurriedly wiping her eyes and dropping her legs back to the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked, with a worried tone.

"I'm fine!" she assured him. "Did you try on the clothes?" Maeron nodded. "And…?"

"They fit." he replied.

"Good!" she exclaimed, and jumped up. "Now we just need to find a belt and some shoes!" She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

* * *

props to yumi-chan for giving me the panty hose idea 


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own zelda.

**Chapter 5:**

After Maeron had put on his new clothes, Kya and Maeron wandered around the town, stopping at the various shops. They played a target shooting game, which Maeron beat Kya at since shooting with the bow and arrow had been one of the first things he had learned at the Gerudo's Fortress. The other games they played were games of chance, and luck seemed to be more on Kya's side than Maeron's.

Around noon the two started to get hungry, so, led by Kya, they began looking for a place where they could get something to eat. Suddenly, Kya stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell hot dogs!" she exclaimed, and ran off towards the smell.

"What are hot dogs?" Maeron asked, hurrying to keep up with her.

Kya stopped in front of a vendor at the side of the road. "Those-" she pointed at the vendor's cart, "-are hot dogs."

Maeron looked closely at the cart and saw that it was filled with pinkish-brown tube-like things wrapped in bread. Kya bought two and handed one to Maeron, chomping down on the other. "What's it made of?" Maeron asked her.

"Trust me." Kya replied through a mouthful of hot dog. "You don't want to know."

Maeron looked at the hot dog suspiciously. "Go ahead. Eat it." Kya urged him. "It's good, I promise." Maeron took a small, cautious bite. A delicious taste filled his mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, and he hastily swallowed and took another bite.

When Maeron was finally full after scarfing down a total of three hot dogs, Kya took him to the armory. "We sometimes get monsters on the ranch, so I think we should get you a sword and some bow and arrows," she explained. "You won't have to carry them around if you don't want to, we'll just keep them at the house. The monsters don't come very often, but just in case, you know." Maeron nodded in agreement, and they began searching for the weapons. By the time Kya and Maeron had found a good sword and bow and arrows, it was already well after 14:00, so they got on the horses and headed back to the ranch.

"I wish I could have shown you the castle," Kya said, as she and Maeron finished taking care of their horses and put them in the stable. "It's so amazing." She stood and waited for Maeron to finish. Then, an idea struck her. "I know! You could come with me next time we take milk to the castle!"

Maeron turned to her. "Really?"

"Sure! I could use some help lifting those heavy crates you know."

"Well, okay. I would like that." Maeron said. All of a sudden, one of the horses at the far end of the stable started neighing and kicking at the stall. "What was that?" Maeron exclaimed.

"Oh, that's Thunder," Kya explained. "He's a bit…unmanageable. He probably heard us talking and it upset him."

"Can I see him?" Maeron looked toward the place where the sound had come from.

"Well, I guess so." Kya walked over to the stall, followed by Maeron. Maeron slowly approached the stall. Inside was a great, jet black stallion. "Oh! I wouldn't get too close!" Kya exclaimed, before she realized that the horse had settled down, and was now letting Maeron pet it. "How odd," she said, watching Maeron stroke the abnormally calm stallion.

"He's beautiful," Maeron murmured.

"Yeah," Kya agreed, still in awe at the horse's strange behavior.

He turned to her. "I thought you said he was unmanageable."

"Well, he..." Kya hesitated, "…is. Usually." She looked at him. "Would you like to keep him?"

"Could I?"

"Well, it seems he would like that."

Maeron turned back to the horse. "Okay. Yes. I would."

Screams erupted and people scattered as three red-haired female warriors on horseback rode into Hyrule Castletown; two wearing purple, and one wearing white. They jumped off their horses and tethered them to a tree. "Search all the shops and the alleys!" the one in white, the leader, ordered. "I'll search the houses." The two in purple nodded and hurried off to carry out their orders.

Two hours later the three women met back where they had tied the horses. "Well?" the one wearing white said.

"No, ma'am." the first replied.

"He's not here, ma'am." the second added.

"Damn," the leader muttered. "We've searched everywhere now!" She turned to the other two. "All right. Back to the Fortress! There's nothing more we can do." And with that, the three warriors climbed back onto their horses and rode away, leaving the city to continue as always.

* * *

funny thing about his chapter is i dont even like hot dogs all that much. oh well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I just wanted to let the people who were reading this story know (even though it's been like two years) that I am rewriting this under a different penname. My penname is moonxxdark, and the story's title is Evil's True Beginning. My writing has improved greatly (as has my self-confidence in my writing), so you will probably be amazed. Oh, I tend to be veeeeeery slow about updating sometimes, mainly because between school and the fact that I'm writing about 3 different stories at once, it takes a while to finish a chapter. I go as fast as I can though, so bear with me. Anyhow, go read it if you like, and I hope you enjoy (it's only the prologue right now, though). 


End file.
